


David and Goliath

by jetblackmirror (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance, Taking Back Sunday
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jetblackmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never mention his height.</p>
            </blockquote>





	David and Goliath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



> Originally comment!fic.

Ray grumbles, pressing his cheek to Matt's chest, feeling the sculpted muscles beneath the thin fabric of his shirt. "You're too fucking short, dude."

That comment earns him a smack to the back of his head, and Ray has never been more grateful for his mess of curls. Matt didn't exactly know how to throw his punches.

"You ever think maybe you're too fucking t-tall?" Matt head falls back, thumping against the side of the bus and making his words come out high pitched and stuttery. "F-fuck."

Ray's thumbs are digging into Matt's hips - exposed from where he'd hastily opened Matt's jeans a few moments earlier - rubbing neat little circles in those lovely defined lines. He laughs softly when Matt's head hits the bus, and takes that as his cue to just get on with it already.

There's not a lot of room in the cramped makeshift alley between their buses, but Ray somehow manages to lift Matt up by his hips, swing his legs so that they're draped over Ray's shoulders.

Matt gasps, and looks down just in time to watch Ray's lips slide over his dick, cheeks hollowing as he draws him in fast, and deep, and, "Oh _god_."

Ray's hands are still working at Matt's hips, even as he works at his dick with his tongue, swirling, teasing, rolling like he's speaking fucking Spanish or some shit. Matt doesn't last long, biting the inside of his cheek as he comes, faster than he means to, and too fast to warn Ray. He doesn't seem to mind though, just keeps his lips tight and his head bobbing as Matt rides out his orgasm.

Ray barely has time to turn his head and spit before Matt's squirming to get down, get his legs off Ray's shoulders, gets his jeans put in some sort of order again. And then suddenly Ray's on his back, a slight sting ringing in his shoulder blades. Matt is straddling his thighs, hands working furiously to get Ray's belt open and his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped.

"Anyone that looks under the buses is gonna get one hell of a free show." Ray's voice is a little nervous, his head turning from side to side. Now that he's not the one in control his exhibitionist mood is starting to turn to a holy-fuck-what-are-we-doing mood.

"Ray, just shut up and let me suck your dick. Okay?" Matt reaches up - more like stretches his arm as far as it will go - and pats Ray's cheek, giving him a brief smirk before leaning in and returning the blow job favor.


End file.
